Senses
by LighteDarkness
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had enough of being a Death Eater and escapes but losing something he can never get back. His sense of sight. How will he manage life dodging the Dark Lord and exams with only the protection of The Order? DG
1. Sight

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or all the wonderful things J.K. Rowling came up with.

A/N: If you haven't read any of the HP stories, don't even think about reading this fanfic. May contain spoilers.

**Chapter 1: Sight**

"Is he alright?"

"Well, Professor… There might be a slight problem…"

"What is it, Poppy?"

"Mr. Malfoy will not be able to see once he wakes up… I've done _everything_ I can but I'm afraid he has lost his sense of sight."

* * *

Draco lay completely still, his mind reeling from what he had heard. He shuddered involuntarily, thinking back on what he had done earlier. He had wanted out so he had to face the consequences.

What made him shudder even more was the fact it was barely over. He wasn't dead yet.

Draco raised a shivering hand towards his face, intending to remove the bandage on his eyes that was surely there.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing? You are _not _to remove the bandage until tomorrow. Now, just in case you don't recognise my voice, I'm-"

"Madam Pomfrey. Even Longbottom would've recognised your voice if he had been here for countless of occasions like me," he put his hand back onto the soft fabric it was on.

"Good. Now, I'll help you take this potion but before that, I need to tell you something-"

"I know I'm blind."

There was a pause.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Let's have you drink up this potion."


	2. Echolocation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or all the wonderful things J.K. Rowling came up with. and Daredevil, the movie. I don't own the idea and the scene. 

A/N: If you haven't read any of the HP stories, don't even think about reading this fanfic. May contain spoilers. To my only reviewer, thank you so much for reviewing! I promise this will be longer and I hope more magical. Ahh, and brace yourself for something rather odd which Draco never expected. And Ginny'll come. I was inspired by Daredevil, the movie! It's a good movie. Who cares about what critiquessay. (x

**Chapter 2: Echolocation**

Darkness. That was all he could see. He couldn't differentiate night and day anymore so it didn't make any difference when he slept.

Draco began to feel increasingly frustrated now. The night before, when he realised his new-found handicap, he had appeared indifferent, perhaps even relieved that he had survived.

But he felt that the need to release his pent-up energy seemed even greater after some time. This caused him to be extremely irritable the next morning when Madam Pomfrey did a thorough check-up on him after taking off his eye bandage.

"Ouch! _Do_ watch where you're poking!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you just stop fidgeting for _one _moment, it will all be done!" she poked her wand onto where his Dark Mark was. "Now, really!" she said as Draco gave a loud shout.

"Poppy, I think Mr. Malfoy is fine for now. I wish to speak to him for a few moments, please."

Draco frowned as he recognised the voice. McGonagall was Headmistress now so she'd be the one making new arrangements for him instead of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... He winced slightly as he recalled seeing him killed the year before. If only he had listened to him earlier...

There was the sound of a door being closed. Madam Pomfrey probably left so McGonagall can speak with me, he thought dully. He shifted in his bed uncomfortably.

"How are you feeling, Malfoy? I hope you'd allow me to address you as Draco since you are most definitely unlike... It doesn't matter. Draco, then?"

Taking the pause after her question as a cue to answer, he replied uncertainly, still not used to being spoken by the former Head of Gryffindor,

"Alright, Professor."

"Good. I hope you're adjusting well... or at least, trying to," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle. "I must say I am very proud of what you have done." he could almost sense the Headmistress smiling.

Again, he shifted uncomfortably. _He _wasn't proud of backing out so late. He should have used his intelligence for a better purpose.

"However," McGonagall continued, "I think you are old enough to realise that you are still in grave danger.

"I'm sure you have heard of those of us who oppose You-Know-Who. We are members of the Order of The Phoenix, founded by the late Albus Dumbledore. He had told me when he re-formed the Order that should anything happen to him, I would have to take over him. I've assigned several members of the Order to ensure your safety while you are still in Hogwarts-"

"But, Professor, how can I still be accepted in Hogwarts? I'm- I'm blind. I can neither read nor write anymore," he frowned, facing the source of her voice.

"Given the number of students going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'm sure the teachers would help you. And since none of the Slytherins are returning and there are a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left, all the students will be living in the Gryffindor tower."

"What?" Despite the current turn of events, he still felt a tinge of loyalty to the Slytherin House.

"I'm afraid it is so. Besides, it makes Hogwarts safer if the students stay together. You are, of course, still to don your Slytherin robes when you are attending lessons."

Draco fell silent. Another thought had come into his mind. How was he supposed to find his way through the maze of a school and go about doing basic activities like putting on his clothes and, well, going to the bathroom? He flushed deep red as he realised how helpless he was.

"Draco, what is the matter?"

He paused, uncertain how to phrase his doubt. "Professor, I'll have to remind you that I'm blind and, well, I can't find my way through the school and I'll have to bathe too..."

"That is already taken care of. I've talked to Mr. Neville Longbottom about helping you. He has agreed. As for bathing, Draco, Neville has already been briefed about it. He will be explaining this to you."

"WHAT?" Draco had stumbled out of his bed, holding onto the bed for support.

But his anger melted to strange wonder as he realised his ability to use his other four senses to his advantage. As he screamed and stood up, he knew at once, where the nearest safe thing to hold on to was –in front of him was the bed.

He even felt confident he was on the left side of his bed and McGonagall was sitting down on the ride side of the bed.

"Wow," he breathed as he raised up his hand in front of his face.

"I was certain magic would help you. And it has appeared to do so, seeing how your shock had disappeared. Magic allowed you to have powers very like those of bats. Muggles call it echolocation. We call it magic. Bats have magical powers which Muggles never noticed."

Draco groaned as he remembered what he had been outraged about. _Longbottom?_

* * *

"Hello, Mal - Draco."

Draco sighed. "Hello."

"Professor McGonagall told me about the whole echlacation thing. I guess you'll be OK walking around on your own?"

"I think I'll need, um, help just in case, Longbottom. I still haven't got used to it..."

For a moment, he thought about how odd it was talking to Longbottom this civilly. But then again, he was indebted to him for agreeing to help...

"Call me Neville. I _did _call you Draco."

"Nobody made you do it."

"Well, McGonagall made this whole arrangement so I assumed it'd be for her sake. She's definitely impressed by you. Me too. Hey, let's go now. I doubt you know the way to the Gryffindor tower."

* * *

First day of school already flew past before Draco realised it properly. During lessons, the teachers were extremely helpful to him and made all the letters in his books bulge so Draco could use his newfound ability to read. Neville helped him master writing after leading him to the Gryffindor tower, patiently adjusting Draco's quill and correcting his mistakes. By the time the other students had arrived for the feast at the beginning of the year, he could write normally.

Before he could realise it, however, it was already the second day of school and he was sitting down for breakfast at a solitary table in the middle of the Great Hall. According to Neville, there were only 7 Ravenclaws,14 Hufflepuffs and 15 Gryffindors.

"Neville, what's on the Daily Prophet?"

"Nothing today, except for an arrest. The owner of Leaky Cauldron was arrested. It's a whole load of nonsense, though. They suspect him of an attack to a group of Muggle-borns. I know Tom and he's definitely _not_ a Death Eater."

"Take it from me: he's not. I wish I could tell them."

"Well, you do have to stay put..."

Draco sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. There was the sound of the door to the Great Hall being opened and light footsteps. Draco turned to the source of the footsteps. Somehow, he felt drawn to whoever was entering the Great Hall. He could feel the soft swish of her hair and her presence was extremely soothing. Her. He was sure it was a her. There was something femine about those footsteps.

"Draco?" Neville inquired.

"I'll be back. I need jam since there's none at our area." He stood up, knowing there would be jam at where she was sitting.

"Excuse me, will you pass me the jam, please," he asked the girl politely.

"Take it yourself. It's right there," her voice was cold. Why?

"Where? Can you help me take it?"

"What?" she asked rudely, " Are you-"

"Blind?" he completed her sentence. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

There was a pause.

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry! Here's the jam," she took his hand and put the jam into it.

"Thanks. Erm, may I know your name?"

"My name? Well... I think not..." there was uncertaincy in her voice.

"Hey, it's only a name, right? So, what's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley."

A/N: That's all, folks! Please review! Thanks. (: Btw, didn't you like that last part. Yup, that's the one I took from Daredevil, the movie.


	3. Blood is Thicker Than Water

Disclaimer: I own the Harry Potter stuff, _not._ That is the super brainchild of **J.K. Rowling**. I just own the story plot. Or maybe just a little of it.

A/N: Thanks a bunch to my reviewers! You rock. (: And I couldn't help but thank **bigred20** for making my story one of his/her favourites. Thanks!

And now for the story.

**Chapter 3: Blood is Thicker Than Water**

"Neville, please, _please, _slap me and tell me it was a dream."

The two of them were by the lake after Advanced Transfiguration. To Neville, Draco had never been so pale in his entire life.

"Come on… She's not bad. I should know since I asked her to Yule Ball."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Or maybe it's a nightmare." Now, he looked as though he was trying to make up his mind. "Yeah, it was definitely a _nightmare_." _Now, _he looked as though he had achieved enlightenment.

_Sure, like you didn't like her being around, _a nasty voice appeared in Draco's mind. He scowled.

"Just slap me," he said in a resigned tone.

"I won't. I've been slapping you ever since breakfast as you've asked me to."

"Fine. It doesn't make me feel better about talking to the Weaslette."

"She's really good-looking," Neville tried to argue, then added as an afterthought, "Single too."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Harry broke up with her during Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

The blonde Slytherin winced slightly as Neville mentioned the second name. Memories of the time when he'd seen the Headmaster defeated washed over him once more. Neville noticed his reaction, regretting mentioning the name but he couldn't help it. Everything seemed to revolve around the greatest wizard of all time.

"Draco?" Neville asked nervously.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Ginny continued staring out of the window of the common room, which is something she has taken to do everyday since she broke up with Harry. She couldn't stop worrying about him. Her thoughts were constantly filled with endless questions about Harry.

But that day, she was thinking of someone else for a change. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco, I hope you're coping well?"

Draco nodded dumbly. (Apparently, he still felt uneasy around McGonagall.)

"Good. I want you to meet Bill Weasley-"

A deep, jovial voice greeted him.

"-and Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Eurgh, Minerva. _Don't _mention that horrible name," said a clearly disgusted woman.

"-who prefers to be called Tonks."

"Well, you'd feel the same way if _you _were named that."

Draco frowned. Her name sounds very familiar…

"You know, Draco. Your face may actually freeze that way," he sensed the woman grin.

Then it dawned on Draco that…

"You're Andromeda's- You're my cousin."

"Yeah, I am. Oh, and it should be _Aunt _Andromeda to you."

"Mother mentioned you once."

"She might've," she said, then added as an afterthought, "Not fondly, I suppose."

Draco nodded his head. Tonks laughed.

"Dear Aunt Narcissa." She laughed again. "You look a lot like her."

"Yeah, he does. And your mother's fine; she's been found," Bill spoke up. "I think you ought to know that she was attacked by the Death Eaters. Tortured by the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly."

"Don't worry, she's alright now. There's no major damage. She's shaken by the experience but she's alright," said McGonagall.

Draco fell silent. If they tortured his mother like that, surely his punishment would be worse…

As though she could read his mind, Tonks said comfortingly, "You're going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt my only cousin."

Draco gave a snort. "We've never really met before this. How can you be so willing to protect me?"

Tonks placed a firm (but feminine) hand on Draco's broad shoulders.

"Blood's way thicker than water. It always is whether I'm a blood traitor or not."

* * *

Draco lay in bed all night, thinking of what Tonks had promised him. Well, he assumed it was a promise although she didn't really say the word itself. _Blood is thicker than water._ Then, he sighed. 

_It's not that true. What about Father? _He thought to himself.

The pale boy sighed again, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. After twenty minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he finally got up, grabbed his green robes and made his way to the common room, using echolocation.

Once he reached the bottom stair, he listened intently to the direction of the crackling fire. The faint noise helped him sense a very vague shape that could not be a mere object. He frowned. He called out,

"Who's there?"

Then he could sense her. Ginny. For one moment, he sensed her turning around from her sitting position.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

He felt her hand guiding him to the couch. "Sit."

And sit he did. Draco groaned inwardly as he realized how weird it was to follow a Weasley's instructions. But he _did _like Bill.

"Hey, listen, sorry about breakfast…"

Draco managed a faint smile. "It's okay. You didn't know."

He realized Ginny hadn't removed her hand from his shoulder. But somehow it felt right…

"No, it's not okay. I was being an insensitive wart." She removed her hand.

Draco's face fell when she did but quickly made his face expressionless again.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"Right. Like as if I can't sense anyone lying. Your face fell for a moment. I saw it."

"You didn't. It must be your imagination, Weasley."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Really, it's nothing."

There was a pause. Then…

"Why did you come all the way to my place at breakfast to get something which could be found just two seats away from you?"

* * *

A/N: Right. Please review! Don't leave this place without a review! Your reviews help me and I _do_ listen to them. (: 

I think I took quite a while to update… sorry, 'aight.


	4. Diaries of Two

Disclaimer: The last time I looked in the mirror, I wasn't JK Rowling. I was a girl with long, black hair. So I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I owe you all an apology for not updating, man. -bows down- I'm sorry, okie? Been busy with lotsa stuff like schoolwork and Red Cross Youth stuff. Aight. On with the story.

* * *

_Extract from Draco's Diary:_

WEASLEY DIDN"T FIND OUT.

Thank Merlin for the existence of Neville Longbottom! Or I would've died answering that blasted question. I mean, honestly, imagine me saying "Umm... Because I like you"? Utter rubbish!

As I was saying, when she asked me that golden question, I think I grew even paler (if that was even possible. I mean, I remember I never had any colour in me. I think I look dashing with my paleness. But too pale makes me horrible.). But (THANK MERLIN, AGAIN) the wonderful Neville went whispering "_Draco! _You had me wondering where you were!".

At that wondrous moment, I instantly got off the couch and didn't even look back. I am so lucky. I've been very lucky, this year, haven't I? I survived escaping... Mother is fine (I received an owl from her last night. The Aurors from the Order, she said, were everywhere around her, driving her insane. Thank goodness I insisted Tonks and Bill not to follow me around.)... and Weasley didn't find out.

Maybe I should call her Ginny. I feel like throwing up when I call her Weasley because I remember her brother (1 year older) and he makes me sick. Besides, however ugly it looks like when written, her name sounds nice when spoken. I bet her real name is Ginevra. Suits a pureblood like her. I should find out. The name I mean.

Neville insists I should go to sleep. The fool doesn't understand English. I TOLD him I couldn't sleep but he still insists I do.

Maybe I can't sleep because I'm sleeping in the damned Potter's bed. It's disgusting sleeping in his remains.

Neville is still insisting. I might as well stop writing. He's starting to annoy me.

_D. Malfoy._

* * *

Draco chopped up the daisy roots as evenly as he could in silence. He was already coping extremely well with all his classes, and with Hermione and Harry not around, he easily topped all the classes. Especially Potions. Slughorn had taken a liking for him ever since the start of the term... McGonagall must've told the teachers about his escape.

"Wonderful, Draco... Wonderful, my boy. Easy, does it, cutting up those roots... You want someone else to cut it for you?"

"No, thank you, sir. I think I can do this myself..." said Draco to Slughorn, as he started to put in his ingredients in order.

He smirked to himself. A year ago, the Potions master would've not paid him any attention. A year ago, he would've scowled everytimethe latterfavoured Potter, not him. This year was his year.

"Alright everyone... Time's up... Let's see whose potion has the closest resemblance to mine..."

There was complete silence, except for the thudding of the Potions master's footsteps, stopping, then walking again.

"Ahhhh. The obvious winner! Draco Malfoy! Now, boy, come to see me after class and I'll give you a teensy bottle of Felix here..."

* * *

"Draco!" panted an obviously tired Neville. "I rushed from the common room... They should've used the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff dormitories.. It's not so high up, at least..."

The pale boy grinned.

"Wow. You just _grinned. _YOU JUST GRINNED! WOW, DRACO!" Draco could hear him jump up and down excitedly.

"Okay, relax! Everyone from the Gryffindor Tower must've heard you."

"But you smiled for the first time. Wow. What's the occasion?"

Draco held out a small bottle the same size as his thumb. "Felix Felicis. It makes you lucky."

Neville must have took it from his hand because he was no longer holding it and Neville was already starting to talk in admiration about the potion.

"Wow! My grandfather used to show me one of these... He was an expert in potion-making..." Neville whispered in awe.

The Slytherin boy frowned at the fourth time the Gryffindor said 'wow' then burst into uncontrollable laughter, dropping the books he held in his arms to clutch at his stomach. He started to bang his fists against the nearest wall when Neville said,

"What's so funny? Anyway.. I think Slughorn must've given you Amortentia by mistake.. The bottle's opaque so I couldn't see through and so I opened it and immediately, I knew it was Amortentia..."

At this, Draco halted. "_What?_"

"Come, and smell it."

Draco rushed to Neville's side. The latter held up the potion by the former's nose.

_Broomstick handle... Sweets sent by mother... Flowery scent? I must've smelt that somewhere in the common room... _thought Draco.

"Yeah... Definitely Amortentia... Hey, follow me meet Slughorn to claim my real prize..." he said vaguely before setting off to the dungeons again, his mind still figuring out the flowery scent.

* * *

_Extract from Ginny's diary:_

Right. I didn't write last night... Was too caught up thinking about Malfoy and Harry again... He makes me so confused... I don't know why. Malfoy, I mean.

Today, during lunch, he paused when I walked by him and I caught him saying "That was the flowery scent..." to himself when he turned to face me for a second. What on earth...? He's so mysterious nowadays. Well, I guess better mysterious than unbearable. Or maybe the Bat Bogey Hex I did on him made him think twice.

The idiot avoided my question! Twice! I asked him again after lunch. He rushed off, muttering something about going to the library. Whatever. Maybe he'll come down again tonight. I'm in the common room now... As always. I can't sleep nowadays, worrying to death about Harry and my brother. I can't believe he let Ron come along! I hope Ron's OK... He's an annoyingly overprotective brother, but I still love him... Charlie's already gone missing... I don't want anything to happen to Ron.

I don't want to think about them so much... It makes me want to cry. I'm worried sick about them.

We had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures today. Maybe I should go for a career which takes care of magical creatures. Sort of like Charlie. OK, I shouldn't talk about Charlie.

Hagrid wasn't around. Maybe doing something for the Order again... I hope he's OK.

I'm so sick of sitting pretty in Hogwarts, while everyone is fighting against Voldemort! All I can do is worry about them, and that's not helping! That's not helping at all! McGonagall must've noticed my restlessness... She made me see her. I told her I was fine...

Maybe if Harry writes to me once in a while, I'd feel at least 1 better. But, NO, the idiot hasn't written at all. He must've forgotten about me. I know I'm being selfish... But at least, send some sign that he's OK. He had to keep me in total darkness. And he was the one complaining about being kept in the dark last time. Now, what about me?

I don't think Malfoy is coming. Hey, maybe I should call him Draco. No matter what Ron thinks, I think Draco's a nice name. I'm sure it must mean dragon or something. I like dragons. Yeah, I should call him that. Besides, we have to stay united as the Sorting Hat said.

I should get at least 5 hours of sleep now... Bye!

_Ginevra._

* * *

I think it was rather short... But sorry, I'm ill right now... On medication. Yup. Fever (a little), nausea, cold, cough, dizziness... I hate being sick! -sniff-

Aight, please REVIEW!


	5. Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. But I own Jane Phoenix.

* * *

"DRACO! You ready yet? I thought you said you could get around the bathroom on your own already. You've been in there for almost two hours! Come _on_. Everyone's gone to Hogsmeade already," yelled Neville from outside the dormitory's bathroom. "And I'll lose my list walking around the room if I walk for another hour… I already lost it once and found it again!"

The bathroom door opened, revealing a fully-dressed Draco Malfoy, with his arms akimbo and holding his sunglasses in one hand.

"Excuse me for being visually handicapped. I dropped my stupid sunglasses behind the toilet bowl and had the time of my life trying to look for it," he said in a falsely polite voice and took a slight bow after he spoke. "Now, let's go."

They walked to where Filch was standing to clear the students before allowing them to leave Hogwarts. Along the way, Neville practised conjuring objects which just kept making Draco trip on it until the latter got so iritated, he cast a body-bind curse on him, pried the former's wand out of his hand and undid the spell. Draco begun to regret doing that to Neville because soon after he undid the spell, Neville started apologising repeatedly and begged for his wand back. The Slytherin ignored Neville until they were out of Hogwarts.

"Will you please shut up, Longbottom? Here's your wand already!" cried the Slytherin before handing back the wand. "By the way, Neville, you dropped your list at the second floor and I decided to hold on to it just in case you drop it. Again. I'll be holding it all through the trip, alright? Now... let's take a look at your list..."

At this, Neville lunged for his list, but Draco, being taller, held it up high.

"Whoa... What's all this secrecy for?" the blonde smirked, still holding the list up.

"It's - nothing -to - you -," Neville panted in between jumping for the list.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Neville repeated.

"Well... Then, let's have a look, shall we?" Draco read it from where he held the list,

1. a box of Chocolate frogs

2. wrapping paper with ribbons

3. flowers

4. new quills

5. some Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes items

6. sugar quills

Draco frowned for a moment before starting to smile when he begun to understand...

"You like that Ravenclaw girl whom Ginny usually sits with, don't you? That Jane... Phoenix, isn't it?"

Neville gulped. "How did you guess?"

Draco continued to smile at Neville before telling the latter how he always stared at the Ravenclaw in question, and dribble soup down his robes whenever she spoke to him, including how he had been muttering something that sounded like her name at night. Neville covered his face and shook his head.

"But she'll never notice me," the Gryffindor said in such a resigned tone, Draco's heart went out to him. "Anyway, how did you know those stuff weren't for me?"

"Because everyone knows how much of a junkie that girl is. She eats junk food all the time. It's a wonder how she remains so thin. And she's addicted to those stuff the Weasleys sell. She pranked me once, the iritating girl. Oh well, I guess it was all in good fun," Draco answered while they entered Honeydukes. "Go get the stuff. I'll be looking around. It won't be hard to find me with so little people around."

Draco heard Neville walk off. The former, meanwhile, used echolocation to look around, earning odd looks from the few people around him who didn't know about his ability. He stopped in front of the row filled with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, taking a deep breath before reaching out for one.

* * *

Ginny sat in her bed, staring at the third bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans sent by an anonymous admirer while everyone was at Hogsmeade.She cocked her head to one side, trying to figure out who could have sent her those, along with the letters attached to them. She couldn't tell whose handwriting it was as well. And it definitely wasn't Harry's ugly scrawl... This person's handwriting was thin and slanted, very unlike Harry's. It couldn't have been Hermione or Ron writing for Harry. Hermione's handwriting was rotund and neat while Ron's was... disgusting. 

She read the first letter again:

_Dear Ginny Weasley,_

_I have a confession to make. I like you. A lot. Here's a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I know you like them.. I overheard you telling Jane Phoenix about it. _

_Yours truly,_

_your secret admirer._

From her secret admirer's first letter, it was obvious it was someone who still attended Hogwarts. Still, it could be anyone. She couldn't remember when she had told Jane about her obsession with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. They always talked about their obsessions. It really could be anyone who had sent them to her. The other two letters were almost identical to the first one, leaving no other clues about the mysterious person, except that he used green ink and had a thin and slanted handwriting.

It really couldn't have been Neville although she knew about him having a crush on her after the Yule Ball. Plus, she had a suspicion that he liked Jane ever since he had dribbled soup down his robes when Jane spoke to him. Neville was way too obvious for his own good. Luckily for him, Jane never noticed both him dribbling soup and his infatuation for her.

Ginny shifted in her bed. _Who _is _her admirer? _she thought to herself.

"Who are you?" she asked loudly.

"Whoa, Gin. Are you losing it already? You're talking to yourself," came a familiar voice.

Ginny looked up beforestaring backat theBertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans."Jane. Finally. You took almost forever in the bathroom."

Jane sat down beside her friend and looked at where Ginny was staring. She smiled to herself before saying,

"Ginny, I think I know who your secret admirer is. I saw his handwriting somewhere in the common room."

The red-head Gryffindor looked up.

* * *

It was already getting dark outside Hogwarts. The sun was starting to disappear into the distant horizon when Draco and Neville returned to Hogwarts, each carrying their own purchases. Neville was carrying much more items than Draco. 

"Bah. That girl better appreciate this," complained Neville.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She didn't ask for you to buy those for her, did she? It was your own idea."

"Well, it's her fault she had to be such a junkie. She could've liked something less bulky," Neville stopped in his tracks. "Speaking of which, how am I supposed to bring these in without her noticing it."

Draco stopped as well with a frown when he couldn't hear Neville's footsteps anymore, and said, while pulling out an invisibility cloak from his robes,

"Just ask for this."

The Gryffindor's face lit up before grabbing the cloak and covering himself.

"Good idea. It'll be weird if you were carrying something invisible. Just follow me and I'll open the portrait. But you'll have to warn me if we're reaching the blasted stairs which I always get stuck in," said Draco, nodding his head in approval.

"If _I _remember about it," replied Neville.

* * *

ahhh. another short chapter. and a late update too. sorry! review, okie? 


End file.
